Vysarane Dawnblade
"Oh dear darling, you look quite the mess come here closer and let me clean you up. We don't want you ruining your sheets now do we? No, no be still now and don't worry about anything. Vysa is going to make you feel like you're a mighty Lord." - Vysarane before the Assassination of a important Military Colonel working with the Silver Covenant. Appearance Vysarane is a huntress both in the field and off, she carried herself with the sort of confidence that would make even the most degrading drill sergeants angry. She has stark blonde hair that she tends to color darker and tends to let fall -just- past the shoulders. Her eyes are a piercing green and her stare has many different qualities sometimes causing you to tremble and for the men sometimes causing you to just lose your senses. Most times her facial features are covered by a mask but for those that do see her in her nobles garb they would find a woman whose face seems to have been crafted especially for her with the jaw, chin, nose, ears, and eyes are perfectly spaced and between them flawless lightly tanned skin, soft and warm to the touch. Her body is all sinew hard and wiry her strength is often underestimated and that tends to always be the fatal flaw in everyone's attack. She can normally be found in dark red color's sporting either the tabard of the Sunreaver's or the Dominion of the Sun. At her side is two daggers seeming to be made of obsidian dripping a dark liquid that is unidentifiable. Personality An oxymoron through and through Vysa has the unique ability to clone the personality of someone she meets and uses that talent in her missions as infiltration, and execution specialist. She can adapt her personality and speech as needed and can be known to replicate sounds as well. But -her- personality is quite interesting. Devilishly clever and quick of wit Vysa would be someone the Magister's would love to have study magic, but it's her almost insane stance of doing what's best for her people that has her using her skills to do everything possible to eliminate those she finds not of the Sin'dorei way. She has no empathy and will kill whomever and whatever she needs to do her job, though she does try and minimize unneeded casualties. Which brings us to her compulsiveness to finish the job as professionally as possible. Deep down she wants nothing more than to throw off her persona's and become her own person, possibly settle down and have children like her brother... Whom she never talks of. History Her history is very much a mystery to everyone currently alive, all that can be found are military records of her many past achievements. But the tale is quite a sad one. Vysa grew up as the youngest of three children, both older siblings being brothers. She was ignored by her father who didn't have time to teach the girl figuring that his sons would be great Magister's and bring prestige to the already strong house of Dawnblade. He already had betrothals for the both of them before they turned 10. You see Vysa's mother died in childbirth despite the magic and healing that was attempted to save her life, and Vysa grew up alone and shunned by her father who not only saw her as a waste, but as his wifes killer. Vysa spent her time hardening herself to the world around her and started going on made up adventures that she created in her mind, slaying trolls and other enemies as she ran and jumped all over the countryside. She hardly even noticed when her younger brother died as she didn't stay in the household much preferring to only return to sleep when everyone else was asleep, and leaving before they woke. She became a phantom of the Dawnblade house, working the different servants to get food and clothing when needed, working out which servant like who and what favors she could call in. She found herself not caring that the boy was killed on a hunting trip with her father and that the beast broke away from the hunters and fatally wounded the poor 13 year old. After that incident she seperated even more from he family and at the age of 14 enlisted with the Farstriders where she served with distinction for quite some time even commanding her own squad at one time. Her father died around this time many saying it was a broken heart over losing both a son and his wife, no one even caring or remembering Vysa. But it was during the funeral that she attended despite herself that she came back into a relationship with her older brother and even met his wife took the title Lady Dawnblade. Vysa accepted that she was no longer a figment of the house but was surprised when their first child, Faoln Dawnblade was born and she was named godmother of him. She was thankful and became a much more apparent figure in the House once more and when she met the Sunreaver's enlisted almost instantly while also working for the reliquary. She was there also for her brothers second child Aurelias Dawnblade being born and her friendship with her brothers wife was getting better by the day both woman preferring martial prowess to mind like her brother, one of the most talented Fire Mages the Sunreaver's had seen. Things were peaceful, but the Horde ruined everything by splitting Dalaran between the Sunreaver's where Vysa and her brother pledged, and the Silver Covenant where Faoln, and Aurelias's mother pledged. Vysa's brother died in the battle defending the shared home while Faoln and little Aurelias were locked in a room defended by Taevan Lightscathe and a crack detachment of battle-magi and spell-blades, along with two spell-breakers. In the climax it was discovered one of the Lieutenants of the attack was Vysa's sister in law. In her fury Vysa slaughtered her way to the mother of the two precious children and in a climatic duel killed her. She disappeared with the rest of the Sunreavers when rescued by the forces of Silvermoon and vanished into covert operations. She is currently unaware of anything that happened with the House Dawnblade, or her nephews but has just returned to Silvermoon where she pledges herself with the Dominion of the Sun hoping to slowly start settling down. Dossier Name: Red Lady Vysarane Dawnblade, the Red Wraith. Race: Blood Elf Age: 416 Weight: 138lbs Height: 5'6" Classification: Rogue, Assassin. Specialization: Shadow, infiltration and Extraction Specialist, Spy. Rank: Specialist. Former Affiliations: Farstriders, House Dawnblade. Medical Conditions: None. Family: Aurelias Dawnsorrow - Nephew. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow - Sister-in-law. Training: * Tactics, and infiltration. * Physical Fitness, IE: Swimming, Running, Acrobatics, etc, etc. * Free-runner, ambidextrous. * Information gathering, and Extraction techniques. * Martial arts, and weapons. * Other unknown training from both Sunreaver, and Farstrider academies. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters